


Camp’s Not Just For Kids

by Elfdragon345



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Camp Councilor, F/M, M/M, Not really a romance fic, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfdragon345/pseuds/Elfdragon345
Summary: Kinda angsty summer camp au.Keith is the newest camp councilor for Camp Altea. He’s head of the Red Lions, and is quickly learning lessons about communication and all that jazz.This is all fina and dandy until he stumbles upon one of the worst children he’s ever had to experience. This... Lotor child is very manipulative, and a horrible bully. Normally, he wouldn’t have a hard time shipping this kid back home, but Keith accidentally uncovers a horrible truth, and suddenly has to battle out new and old demons, and not all are his.At least the rest of the councilors have his back.





	Camp’s Not Just For Kids

Keith fidgeted with the red bandana around his neck for the 100th time that morning. He was as anxious as a college student who never studied, and for what he felt was a valid reason. The first wave of children would be arriving at camp today, and even after the week of camp councilor training, he couldn’t believe he was still trusted to be responsible for any other being.

_“Keith!” Allura marched up to him. “Next time please remember to put out the campfire lest you want another forest fire._

He cringed at his repeated mistakes, however he learned his lesson after almost destroying the makeshift camp the rest of the councilors had put together that day. He could almost hear Pidge’s laughter in the background of his mind.

No matter, this week was a new week, and he was determined to show that he had what it took to hold responsibility for a group of fifty or one hundred-something kids. Keith looked in the mirror that hung a little crooked on the door, straitened his bandana one last time, and walked as confidently as possible out the door of the cabin, ready to face whatever trials would befall him.

Keith made his way to the welcoming center, a small building with slightly peeling mint green paint on its wood paneling, located next to the entrance of the camp (marked by a large wooden sign high overhead, nailed to two pine trees, reading _Camp Altea_ ). Shiro, Allura, and Hunk were already standing around waiting for the new arrivals. He figured the others probably had other jobs helping around the dining hall or last minute safety checks. As he made his way up he started piecing together chunks of the conversation Hunk and Allura seemed deeply invested in.

“…All I’m saying is that maybe we should have made extra chocolate pudding for the campers. You know it’s always a favorite every year.” Hunk offered. It was no surprise that he was right. Anything concerning what campers liked, or what made them comfortable, Hunk was your guy. You only needed to talk to him for five minutes to understand he was a caring guy, almost to the point it stressed him out if his friends were feeling subpar. It was Allura’s turn to speak.

“We made three punch bowls worth of pudding Hunk. It’s going to be fine. I think we even have some left over for tomorrow.” She smiled and laughed a little bit. “Don’t be so anxious I’m sure the campers will all want to be in your Cabin Block before the night is over.” Hunk’s back was to Keith, so Allura spotted him first, and without a moment’s hesitation, waved him over.

Keith jogged the last three steps and joined the duo, glancing over to Shiro, who looked to be in a thoughtful sleep, leaning on the side of the building. He didn’t blame him. If he were up the past three nights trying to file away all the last minute forms, he would be passed out too.

Keith returned his attention to Allura and Hunk, both wearing the clean uniforms marking them as camp councilors. A pair of khaki shorts, a shrill whistle, and a white polo with a multi colored V design in the left corner. Hunk had a yellow bandana, much like Keith’s red one, tied around his forehead, whilst Allura had a pink one holding her hair like a headband.  


“Keith, are you ready for your first day as an official camp counselor?” Allura questioned. He shrugged, but after a more expectant look from her, he responded.

“I’m a little nervous to be honest, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” He effectively answered her next question before she could open her mouth. “I’m fine, really.” He shot a small glance and smile towards the entrance, then looked inside the window of the welcoming center at the clock.

Hunk voiced his thoughts. “ It’s almost time for them to arrive, maybe five more minutes if we’re on schedule. Everybody put your game face on.” He fist pumped and grinned wide, moving over to wake up Shiro, who soon pushed off the wall, a little bleary eyed.After a couple of minutes inching closer to the road, they all heard the low rumbling of a school bus making it’s way down the tree-lined road. It soon pulled up in front of the camp, and the doors opened, kids jumbling out as fast as they could.Shiro and Allura were the first to greet the new, and returning, campers.

“Welcome to Camp Altea!”

**Author's Note:**

> Wooh! Chapter one~~~.
> 
> I’m not going to update every day. I’ll try to update every week or every other week. School and band keep me very busy so I’m not making any promises.
> 
> Can’t wait for chapter two!


End file.
